Beach Party! Love Triangle
by KittyAngela
Summary: Reiha and the girl's are going to make a whole day, whole night party. Millisar has raging feelings for her... and turns out he has a rival! Aldo tells Millisar to confess or let her be taken by him! What will Millisar do? Will he ask her out for the adult night party or let her go and lose her forever? ReihaxMillisar


**Kitty: Hellloooo! This is a my first Lemon fanfic of MillisarxReiha! Although, I only write the romance while my partner writes the Lemon :3**

**Doggy: I did not agree to this. T.T**

**Kitty: No you yelled at me to write a Lemon. Then said that you'd write it. :3**

**Doggy: When was that?**

**Kitty: *plays recorder* **

**Doggy: Holy shit. You recorded the conversation. **

**Kitty: I always do.**

**Doggy: You insane cat. And still why me?**

**Kitty: You have a more perverse mind then mine.**

**Doggy: true... your mind is filled with romance and insaness.**

**Kitty: *evil smirk***

**Doggy: Exactly what I mean.**

* * *

The sun beat down on her back as she walked towards her little home. The day was blazing hot! She sat under a nearby tree near her home. Any hotter and she would melt into the sand. Aldo was on top of a rock listening to the wind on the beach. How could he stand under the sun like that? Didn't he feel the 100-degree temperature? He had a soft smile on his face. She smiled taking out a banna berry. She began to nibble on it.

Everything became so peaceful after everything ended. They had safely arrived from Alchien to Jarazi. They even had made new friends and a few of them moved to live with them. She was happy that Millisar decided to live with them. Millisar lived so many years in pain in that hell hole that he was trapped in with other summon beasts. She really wanted him to start a new life, a peaceful one. Millisar seemed to be having a good time in their little peaceful island. He even started to smile more often and was less aggressive than before.

Millisar would pick a fight with her every little second when they were in Alchien. He was the most annoying person she could know! Although, recently he's been acting like a total sweetheart around her that or, Aldo's sweetness has been rubbing off on him. He's been blushing more often whenever he was around her, too. Whatever it was, it was extremely cute of him.

She couldn't wait for the big party that was coming up in 3 days. It was going to be the biggest party in Jarazi ever! The party was going to last a whole day and a night. In the day was for everyone, in the night was for adults and couples only! The nighttime would be sooo romantic! Sadly, she had no one to accompany her in the night. She couldn't ask Aldo… he was her brother and Millisar she would be too shy to ask. She would love it if Millisar asked her but, she didn't think he thought of her in that way.

She sat there and continued to nibble on her banna berry. She spotted Millisar walking towards her from a few meters. Wonder what he's been up to...

* * *

"Hey," he approached her.

"Hey, Millisar," she smiled to him.

Millisar suddenly became all fidgety and blushed.

Man, what was he going to say to her? He walked over to her to talk to her. Though his mind was completely blank! What was he supposed to say? He was spending too much time on this island... He was beginning to grow soft. How could he fall so easily for this girl? Maybe, it was her beautiful smile. Her rosy red cheeks or her sparkly dark green eyes. For some reason she was like a goddess. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

He walked closer to her and sat next to her. He scooted closer so they were touching shoulder to shoulder. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair; it smelled like vanilla and banna berries. He loved how her hair smelled; he wished he could get a little closer.

"So how's everything?" Millisar said looking up to the sky.

"It's sooo hot! Can you feel the heat?" She said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah no kidding," he closed his eyes running his finger through his hair.

Reiha rummaged through her back and got out a banna berry and handed it to Millisar. She smiled to him while he blushed and looked away.

"Here, so you could refresh yourself. Later I'll make some banna juice," she got out her second banna berry and started to nibble on it. Millisar simply nodded and bit into the fruit.

"Me and the girls are planning a little beach party in 3 days. It's going to be fun! Do you want to join us?"

"I don't know... Sure, I guess. I've never been to a beach party," he shrugged relaxing his back against the palm tree.

"It's suuuper fun! This one is going to last a day and a night! You'll need a bathing suit though. I'll ask Aldo if he could let you borrow one."

She got up pulling his hand gesturing to follow her. He walked beside her and she held his hand. Her hand felt so gentle and soft against his rough hands. She had slender finger that would fit perfectly in his hands. She looked back at him and smiled. He simply pouted and looked away. She was way to pretty to smile to him like that. His self-control thinned every time he saw that smile.

Wait… beach party? Bathing suit? Did that mean she would wear a bathing suit, too? She was going to wear a bikini?! Oh, god he couldn't get the images of her sweet slender body out of his head.

* * *

Millisar was acting cute again. She could barely remember the heat that was beating on her body. She couldn't help but giggle every time he pouted and looked away from her. For a rough and tough guy he was so shy! How cute! She was glad he stopped arguing with her. He still teased her at times but it was only teasing.

The beach was only a few meters away from their home. Aldo was simply enjoying the view the beach and listening to the wind. He heard footsteps and so turned around. He saw both Reiha and Millisar walking towards him. What was strange was that they were holding hands.

Since when did they get so close? They usually were fighting over every little thing. To see them holding hands and smile had to be a miracle. You couldn't put the two in the same room or they would burn down the whole house. And it was her idea that Millisar should live with them. It was a good idea he wasn't a bad person and didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't have anywhere to go either so sure why not. They both gave him the guest room in their house and the guy wasn't picky about stuff. It must of been all those years in that prison-like hole that he was in. Millisar was a pretty strong person that he didn't flinch when the spirits were in pain.

"Aldo! Come over here!" Reiha called him.

He jumped off the rock and approached the two; he wondered why Millisar was blushing. He noticed him trying to pull away from Reiha's hand. That had to be it. He didn't know he was a shy guy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you remember the beach party that me and the girls are planning?"

He nodded, "Yeah what about it?"

She gestured at Millisar who was still looking away from her. He kept trying to pull away his hand without her noticing. "Well, Millisar doesn't have a swimsuit for the party. You both look like the same size so can you let him borrow one?"

He chuckled at them, "Sure can. Come with me," he pulled on his arm.

Millisar sighed when Reiha finally let go of his hand. His feelings always were raging around her. If he gotten any closer to her he wouldn't be able to hold back. Aldo continued to walk while he followed behind. Reiha went ahead of them saying something about a banna cake. Aldo started to walk very slow. He looked him puzzled.

"You like Reiha don't you?"

Millisar felt his heart stop as he heard those words. How did he notice? Was he just to obvious? Oh god...

"Why do you care," Millisar looked away and pouted. He heard Aldo chuckle. He must of found his reaction amusing... how annoying.

"You don't have to get mad. You could tell me ya know," he smiled gently at him. That smiled was almost the splitting image of Reiha. Was he really Reiha's summon beast or was he truly her brother. He scoffed and found the ground more interesting.

"And? What if I did like her? What would you do?" he slightly glared at him.

"Hmm... help you out I guess. Reiha hasn't had a boyfriend since I can remember. She seems to like you. Soo you seem like her baack annd. You could be a couple..." he trailed off watching Millisar expression from mad to super red.

Millisar's face burned an unnatural shade of red for his pale white skin. He could feel his face lit up processing the information Aldo had given him. He watched as Aldo smirked in amusement of his reaction. His heart beat a mile a minute. How could he tell him that in a time like this?! How was he supposed to look into her eyes knowing that?

"You should tell her soon. Or else someone's going to steal her away."

Millisar's eyes shot up. He stared at the fellow summon beast in front of him. Who was going to steal her away?

"And who might that someone be?" he asked carefully watching him with his bright bloody red eyes.

"Hmm... it could be me, I guess. I love Reiha more than I love anyone. I also love her as my big sister, too. Although, just because they raised us as siblings doesn't mean we share the same blood," his eyes gleamed at him.

Millisar bit his tongue as he glared at him.

"Don't take it the wrong way though. We're friends right? If you truly love her, I won't get in your way. But if your slow... I'll take her from you," he finished his sentence in a rather dark way.

That was surprising... very surprising. He didn't think that Aldo had that type of dark feeling in him. He looked like a gentle happy-go-lucky idiot. Though that the case though. He shivered at the thought.

"Fine," he muttered eyeing the boy in front of him.

The both entered the little house and went directly to Aldo's room. Reiha was in the kitchen preparing what seemed all the snacks for the party. Millisar sat on Aldo's bed while Aldo looked into his closet. He laid on Aldo's bed and yawned stretching out.

"You yawn and stretch like a cat," Aldo giggled watching Millisar pout and look away annoyed. "Here try this on," he tossed him some blue swim trunks that had dolphins prints on it.

Millisar quickly caught it and held them up checking the design. "Alright let me try it on," he was about to walk out.

"Hold on where are you going?" Aldo asked confused.

"To the bathroom to try it on."

"Why not just try them on here?"

"Uhh, because your here."

"Were both guys though," Aldo told him shrugging.

He sighed and muttered, "Fine," and started to take of his pants.

Aldo continued to rummage through his closet looking for other swim trunks he had. Millisar slid on the ones that were given to him. They fit him a bit too tight for his taste.

"Aldo... these are too tight..." he trailed of looking in the mirror.

"Yeah I see that," he tossed him a pair of red one's with flame designs over all it, "try those."

He took off the one he had tried on and put on the red flames swim trunks. It fit him perfectly, not too loose, not too tight.

"I like these," he smiled looking in the mirror.

"Alright then take. The beach party will start 3 days."

"What time will it start… like in afternoon?"

Aldo began to explain, "In the daytime, around 1:00 p.m. it's for everyone. The night hours are for couples and adults only. Unless you're 18 or ask out Reiha or she asks you out you're not going in the night."

Millisar looked annoyed. His face shot bright red again when Aldo mentioned Reiha. How was going to ask her out in one day? What's the freaking difference with adults parties and regular parties? There just celebrations…

"Why can't I go to the adult party alone?"

"Becauseee there are a bunch of adults and adult things," he explained waving his index finger in the air.

"Still don't see the difference," he muttered looking down.

"You'll see. I'll show you what I mean when the night party starts."

"Fine."

Millisar changed back to his regular clothing and took the swim trunks to the room. He went to the kitchen and saw Reiha sitting in the table drinking some banna juice.

"Hey. Did you pick out what you're going to wear?" she smiled pouring juice into another glass and gave it to him.

"Yeah, it's in my room. Also… do you want to go walk with me?" he asked her looking at his feet. He tried his best not to blush.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled getting up.

He needed to make the first move or else Aldo would take her from him. He decided to confess to her on the beach. He was strong he wasn't weak he could take rejection. As long as he was near her, he would be happy.

"Are you sure you want to walk at this time? It's getting pretty late," she asked walking out the door.

"That's perfect let's go… I need to tell you something. But not here." She nodded and gave a puzzled look.

Where was he going to take her and what did he need to tell her? Did he have any question about the party? She looked into his eyes. His expression was serious, more serious than usual. It seemed important to him. It couldn't be about the party or else he could of asked Aldo. She remained quiet as they walk towards the beach.

* * *

A few minutes after, they were walking on the beach shore. He walked closer to her then usual, too. Whenever she walked this close, he would blush and move away. Why was he all of a sudden being so bold around? She puffed her cheeks. His expression was stone, she couldn't read it. She liked more the cute blush he would give when she was around. It was a lot cuter. A few minutes later she felt something slightly touch her hand.

She looked at her hand. Millisar's hand was only a centimeter away from hers. He wasn't looking at her or forward, he was looking away like always. She inwardly giggled and held his hand. She felt his hand twitch when she entwined her finger with his. She loved that cute side of him. Even when he looked away, she could see the tip of his ears go bright red.

She held his hand closer and held his arm with her other hand. They both stopped walking. The sun was starting to set. They could both see the horizon's colors. Millisar quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. His hands snaked their way around her waist while she clung to his neck. Bright blood red eyes gazed into dark green ones. Her eyes were so beautiful and sparkly. He loved to stare into them. While her lips called, out to him and, begged him to capture them.

He felt so relieved that she wasn't rejecting his actions. More like she was playing along with him. He couldn't seem to get out any words he just felt like kissing the hell out of her. He inwardly chuckled to himself. She probably tasted like heaven itself.

Her face was only and inch away… her lips her were and inch away. God he wanted to kiss her so badly. But… If he did anything too sudden, he would get rejected by her. He seriously didn't want that. Her looked so soft and silky. He moved one of his and stroked her hair. Her eyes closed when he did that and her lips slightly parted. That was sign to kiss her; he like his lips.

He had been waiting for this moment since he had met her. He had loved her since she saved him that once time. Then had completely fallen for her when he comforted him when the one who saved him sacrificed herself to seal away the beast that threaten humanity. There was no space between them the only space he had to seal were their lips. He loved the way her small frame fit perfectly his. Right when he was about to kiss her…

"Hey guys! Where've you been?!" Aldo yelled from a distance. "Dinner is ready! Come on!"

* * *

Oh dear agony. He wanted to kill him. He wanted kill him so badly right now. Reiha had quickly separated herself from him. His heart hurt badly when she did that. Her face was bright red same as his. That bastard! He knew that he was going to confess sooner or later.

Reiha held his and nudged at his sleeve. He smiled at her; he tightly held her hand and walked home. Neither of them said a word. Both were becoming accustom holding each other's hands.

The sun had set and the sky grew dark. They all sat in the table. It was Aldo's turn to cook that night. They all enjoyed the dinner except for Millisar who shot death glares at clueless Aldo. He was overly pissed off with him. If he had kissed Reiha, he would have been able to relieve some sexual frustration and stress that loomed over him. But nooooo. He had to interrupted them. Couldn't the guy shout out after he kissed her or what? He continued to glare at Aldo while Reiha glanced at him secretly. She blushed every time she glanced at him. Aldo noticed her do that and smirked inwardly. They were clueless about each other's feelings. Well, almost clueless. After seeing them almost kiss that might of gotten past Reiha's 'dense barrier'.

The continued to watch each other in a triangle until dinner was finished. Each of them went to their room. Reiha went to sleep blushing her blood out. Aldo was normal while poor Millisar was sulking in his room.

* * *

Reiha felt like a tornado had passed through her mind and heart. The past events replayed in her mind more than 20 times. She felt almost out of breath as if she ran a marathon. Her heart matched her raging feelings. Was Millisar going to confess to her on the beach or was it just her? She was used to him hugging her since he always felt lonely… but there was something different about that hug. He hugged her waist and stroked her hair… Usually she should feel awkward but, it felt amazing when he did that. She knew his lips were only an inch away from her. If only Aldo hadn't showed up so suddenly…

* * *

**Kitty: This concludes the end of chapter 1 of Beach Party! Love Triangle :D**

**Doggy: zzzzzz...**

**Kitty: Millisar is sooo cute! I just love him! X3**

**Doggy: zzzzz...**

**Kitty: Doggy will not particpate until the lemon part of the fanfic.**

**Doggy: zzzzzzz...**

**Kitty: *hides sleeping drug* hehe..**

**Doggy: Help... zzzz... me ... zzzzzzz**


End file.
